Talk:Charles Xavier (Earth-616)
Omega-level Mutant Why isn't Xavier an Omega-level mutant? His power rivals that of Magneto and he's an Omega. Flamemonkey7 19:40, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :Mostly because the vast majority of mutants have never been actually referenced as being "alpha", "beta", "omega", etc and there's no clear scale to go on. :--GrnMarvl14 20:39, 18 June 2009 (UTC) HoM Xavier lost hid power after House of M, so how did he get it back? :He touched the M'Kraan Crystal, and it somehow restored his powers. :--GrnMarvl14 14:23, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::He was actually sucked into the M'Kraan Crystal. Vulcan was trying to kill him by throwing him at it, but it sucked him inside and Darwin jumped in to save him. When he emerged, he said that his power was stronger than it ever was. :::--Wazzirving 17:23, February 16, 2011 (UTC)wazzirving New Image Is it possible, as a community, to find a recent pic of the Prof that we can all agree on? :--Wazzirving 17:24, February 16, 2011 (UTC)wazzirving Xavier's Education *Graduated at 16 with honors, Harvard University :Excalibur #14 (House of M Prelude) *Ph.D.s Genetics, Biophysics and Psychology, Oxford University :X3 ::A nautural genius, completed high school at 16. Attended Oxford University, earning PhD's in genetics, biophysics and psychology. :Yaco, Linc and Haber, Karen. The Science of The X-Men, BP Books (2000). ISBN 0-7434-8725-7 *Ph.D. Genetics, Oxford University; Ph.D. Anthropology, Columbia University :The Marvel Comics Guide to New York City, p. 151 ::Charles Xavier earned a doctorate in anthropology at Columbia before going on to receive a Ph.D. in genetics at Oxford. Many years later, after becoming a famous advocate of mutant rights, Xavier became a visiting professor in genetics at Columbia. One night Xavier was beaten nearly to death by a gang of Columbia students who hated mutants (Uncanny X-Men #192, April, 1985). ::(In an attempt to reach out to the general public, Charles started to teach psychology classes at Columbia University. X-Men #192-193 (Spotlight On.. Professor X, p. 6)) *Ph.D.s Genetics, Biophysics, Psychology, Anthropology, and Psychiatry :The Smartest Superheroes | BusinessWeek ::His list of accomplishments is impressive: he graduated at 16 with honors from Harvard University, founded the X-Men as well as the Xavier Institute that trains and teaches mutants, and had PhDs in genetics, biophysics, psychology, anthropology, and psychiatry. :The Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe 2004 ::''Education: PhDs in genetics, biophysics, psychology, anthropology, and psychiatry'' ::He entered Bard College in New York at age 16 and earned his bachelor's degree in biology within two years. He was then accepted into the graduate-studies program at England's prestigious Oxford University, where he earned degrees in genetics and biophysics. ::... Charles resumed graduate work at Columbia University in New York; after receiving a PhD in anthropology, he spent several years in London earning a PhD in psychiatry. --Magnus 09:16, June 19, 2011 (UTC) * Lol, cerainly seems to be some confusion. For his 616-incarnation, only the two comics references would be relevant. That would make it exactly as you summaried in the article. The X3 reference would be relevant top his movie universe incarnation, however.--edkaufman (talk) 13:38, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Misinformation I've read, from this website and on many occasions in the past, that Professor Xavier was an Alpha-level mutant. Not once was it said that he is of the Omega level. When did this sudden change occur and where is the proof? Darklighter88 17:19, April 19, 2012 (UTC) : he isn't. He's been called an mega-class telepath, however we don't know if that's the same thing or just another classification for his telepathy. The reference is on the page. But he's never been called an omega-level mutant in the comics.-edkaufman (talk) 11:02, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Clone Why is he in the clone category? Ultimate Heatblast (talk) 22:13, September 12, 2012 (UTC) ::At some point I don't remember he had his mind transferred to a clone body, also making him able to walk. ::ADour, the ADour-tacular ADour (talk) 22:50, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Powers I think more needs to be added to his powers and abilities section, not much more but some. Like hows hes defeated powerful telepaths such as Exodus, the Shadow King etc And didn't he once manage to read Galactus mind for a second? And how his Telepathy covered the entire world until Magneto altered the earths magnetic field. Read the normal wikipedia page on him, its got more detail and the sources for all the things I've said above. I'd edit the section myself but for some reason it doesn't seem to let me. X's body Okay, so Charles didn't take over Fantomex's body, but created a new one modeled after the latter's? --DCLover1995 (talk) 18:46, April 14, 2018 (UTC) :Yes. "Didn't take Fantomex... body. Used it... to build... my own. Don't have... what he had." from --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 21:08, April 14, 2018 (UTC) ::How does that work? --DCLover1995 (talk) 21:21, April 14, 2018 (UTC) :::It's likely he simply rearranged the atoms in Fantomex's body to make himself a new body. Also, comic book magic. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 22:28, April 14, 2018 (UTC) ::::Here's an additional reference for that: We also can’t forget that X returned by taking Fantomex’s body, and converting its substance into his own. ::::--TMAO (talk) 02:08, April 15, 2018 (UTC) :::::Wait, so it's biologically Charles Xavier, but just happens to be identical to Fantomex, appearance-wise? --DCLover1995 (talk) 03:55, April 15, 2018 (UTC) Voice Why are X's word-balloons inverted even in the physical plane? --DCLover1995 (talk) 03:57, April 15, 2018 (UTC) Name Is there any evidence he's still going by just "X" in the Krakoa era? I haven't seen him referred to as that once in HoXPoX or the DoX books so far. It's all been Charles Xavier or the Professor.--HED 21:20, November 6, 2019 (UTC) House of X Info Rearrangement This article requires all information pertaining the House of X retcons to be rearranged. The events in a page's history section should be written in chronological order. Not only that, the "House of X" subsection suddenly jumps without warning to Moira and Xavier's first meeting from ten years prior, making it seem like that and everything else is happening in the present. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 20:30, November 28, 2019 (UTC) :Thanks for arranging the page, MatheusFreitasG. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 00:27, November 29, 2019 (UTC)